


Petals

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-30
Updated: 2004-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> First CCS fic, so it could very well suck very much. For [](http://community.livejournal.com/temps_mort/profile)[**temps_mort**](http://community.livejournal.com/temps_mort/)'s With Friends Like These challenge, which was issued by [](http://meemobunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**meemobunny**](http://meemobunny.livejournal.com/) and is as follows. _Ooh, Cardcaptor Sakura please? :D Preferably a happy ending._

"I'm happy for them," Eriol says, smiling. "Even I didn't foresee it, but it's a very good thing for Sakura and Syaoran."

"But you knew that everyone would be happy," Kaho replies.

"Yes. I knew that Sakura would take good care of Cerberos and Yue and that they would be happy with her. She and the cards need them more than I do now, even if they were loath to leave me, particularly Yue."

"He loved you very much. He doesn't want to let go."

"I'm no longer Clow Reed, and so, he no longer has any attachments to me. Also, Touya and Yue's false self really like each other."

"Touya was always sweet, like Sakura. I didn't want to leave even though I knew we would both find someone else, but I'm glad I met you," Kaho tells Eriol, smiling.

"I'm glad I met you as well," Eriol says, smiling again. "I didn't know I would meet you, but I knew that both of my reincarnations would be happy. Sakura's parents found each other, and I found you."

"They are all happy, either with someone or because of someone. It's like you told me before we left Japan. As long as two people have the same feelings, then they will have a happy ending."

Eriol smiles and slips Kaho's hand into his. "Like us."

04.06.30


End file.
